Hybrid Hollow Diary
by rokslite
Summary: Opposites attract. Even after thousand years! When a strange hybrid is exposed in Karakura what will she do? How will she survive, and to what extent will she go to protect, and lust for power? Do we ever learn when we've had enough adventure?
1. Dear Diary

HOLLOW HYBRID DIARY

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I'm writing this as a…reminder to myself and maybe my children, seeing as I have none yet but may in the future. I seem to be increasingly forgetting things, ever since…

It may seem arrogant to see my life as being the center of all that has happened up till now, but I guess I just want to remind myself that there were so many things and people that made me who I am today…

First of all, my name is Hyoné Léia; I am a contented happy go lucky math teacher in Kankura High School. I am 20 years of age, am a techie genius to some, a mad idiot to others, and most likely one of the strangest people you might ever meet. However the best part is I kinda hate people (i.e. the living, too ignorant for my taste, with the exception of a select few), I fight some hollows (the ones I don't scare away), my best friend's a dead soul reaper (kind of redundant, but you get the point) and I'm in love with an even more arrogant idiot from another world altogether, Sereitei's famous captain ice block! (No, I have no idea why him.)

Oh yeah, and one more thing…I'm not really human…not really certain what I am actually…

To explain it all, I must start where my life, I felt, really began...

It was the second week of school, in the final term of my second to last year of high school. The cool breeze of spring seemed welcoming enough as I woke up and got ready for school. A lingering feeling made me a little uncomfortable though. I'd had another fight with my tou-san the night before. I had wanted to buy an old car and fix it up, seeing as I had recently gotten my drivers' license and I rarely got to drive the only car we did have. He disagreed on the pretenses that I may not check everything, and the car would not have air bags…well, I growled as I remembered, I wasn't going to apologize, seeing as I was right and I needed to get out of this boring shit-hole. Clenching my jaw, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, most likely where he was. Maybe I'd be able to play it off like I had done so many times before, giving him the silent treatment before he decided too compromise. I hated arguing with him…but I needed to get away somewhere, or else I'd most certainly go insane.

It was all _his_ fault…but I'd refused to think about that either.

So, just ignoring everything else that was running through my head, I proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

The strange thing was, he wasn't there.

She just thought maybe he had gone out for something, since he didn't have to reach to work until 10a.m. and it was only 7:30.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan."

My mother looked at me with a half smile. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for school." she chastised me as I continued to search the cupboard for some cereal to pass the time till my sister showed up ready to go.

Absently I went to the fridge to get some milk, but found there was no more. Tou-chan must have used the rest in his coffee as he usually did; so it was most likely that that was the reason for his absence.

"Kaa-chan, when's tou-chan coming back with the milk?"

Unconsciously I realized all the noise in the background stop. Turning around I was confronted with a very sad face. With a deep breath that should have warned me that something bad was coming, she looked at me pityingly. "Léia, your father is in a better place now."

I really did a double take on that, dropping my spoon in the process. Then I laughed as I bent to pick up the spoon. "Is the grocery much better than here to drink his coffee?... Well, I guess it is, since they sell the freshly brewed coffee in the bakery, whereas we only have instant, but is it really that-"

I was cut off as my mother wrapped me in a tight bear hug, nearly squeezing the life from me.

"I know you miss him sweetie...but he's passed on nearly a year ago, he's not coming back."

This definitely kicked my feet from under me. Dead? I just talked to him yesterday! But she definitely wasn't joking about him not being in the immediate area, and that uncomfortable feeling told me that my mother was right in a way...since somehow, ever since I could remember, I could always feel the presence of my family around me, but one was missing... he was definitely missing, but why'd she think he was dead?

However, I couldn't voice my questions since Jayda barged downstairs, grumpy as ever on a morning, and my mother had moved to console her. It wasn't worth it breaking the moment. They seemed not to know anything anyway. I would have to investigate on her own.


	2. Search!

Hollow Hybrid Diary

I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update. It was rude to start a series, if I wasn't going to continue. But yes, I am going to continue it, so here I go…

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

Please pardon the change from 1st person to 3rd person, but it is so much easier to write the past in 3rd person, especially since I get to add other people's emotions when I get their input. :)

Chapter 2

"…he's passed on a year ago, he's not coming back." Her mother's words echoed in her head somewhat menacingly as she and Jayda walked to school.

"What you thinking about?" asked Jayda.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't said a word since we left home…kind of a miracle actually." She smiled genuinely.

"I have a project coming up in a couple weeks, and it has something to do with what tou-chan did."

A glimmer of sadness filled her eyes for a second, but was soon replaced by apprehension and sarcasm. "Shipping insanely large crates of candy from the United States to Tokyo?"

Leia actually laughed, "No. Small business owners…"

Luckily, before her astute sister could ask anymore, they had arrived at the gate just as the bell rang, and had to make a run for it.

She was just about to turn off her phone as she hurried down the hallway when the principal stopped her. "Young lady!"

"Ohayo Miss Mackenzie." She answered in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Don't you 'ohayo miss Mackenzie' me!" she ordered, "Why is your phone out?"

'Can this day get any worse?' she asked herself mentally as she finally made her way to class, late, with a warning letter waiting to be read by her mother.

Miss Mackenzie must have really been in a bad mood that day, since seniors usually didn't get into trouble over those things.

She'd really have to find a way to get back her phone before her mother found out, or she'd been in even more trouble.

"Leia. Question 7a. How would we go about answering this question?"

She jumped. She hadn't really been paying attention, more important things on her mind at the time. Physics was both her favorite and most hated class. Mrs. Saram was teaching one of the most interesting subjects, and yet she somehow made you want to drop it, due to how boring it had been brought across.

"Uhhh… kinetic energy. ½ mv2, find the velocity from the momentum and use it to find the energy…" she was growing tired of these classes. She knew the whole syllabus, having covered it in lessons during the summer vacation.

Silently, she went back to worrying about more important matters, starting with her father's sudden disappearance. He was definitely alive…she'd know if he was dead. He was just missing…and everyone was having temporary amnesia or something…

She had always been able to find her father or anyone in her immediate family for that matter. Then again, she didn't think she'd had any extended family, so it could be considered her entire family.

She was even able to find him when he tried hiding. She remembered how overjoyed he was when she was able to find him after decided to follow him just to prove it when he'd tried to hide his presence. She was 9 at the time, and it was the first time she'd been formally introduced to Kisuke-jii, Tessai-jii and a strange couple of children who's personality never seemed to fit their age, Jinta and Ururu. Later on she met another such girl, but they didn't really talk, her name was Kuchiki Rukia if she wasn't mistaken, and she had the attitude of a princess trying to survive the real world, yet she'd always had the feeling she'd been faking it.

Leia always had the feeling that they were hiding something, however, never actually got around to trying to figure it out. Every time she had the smallest inkling of deciding to, she somehow found herself either on vacation or something, sometimes merely being distracted by something (yeah, don't really have a long attention span).

Focusing everything she had, she spent the entire morning trying to figure out where exactly her father was. She felt as if she knew where he was, but yet the information was still out of her grasp, like grabbing at smoke. She was sure she could count every soul in the city, maybe in the whole of Japan! But he still wasn't there. And she greatly doubted that he was beyond that border…he was somehow further…just beyond her boundaries of this planet or something.

Kera Jiraiya suddenly decided that she'd been quiet long enough. "Leia! Leia wake up!" he was one of the only persons who spoke to her since the 'accident'. Everyone else seemed to give her a wide berth, especially since she stayed mostly by herself. She was deemed as a freak, due to the fact that she could see ghosts, not that anyone knew, because she sometimes 'spoke to herself' and she had skipped a couple grades, so she was the youngest in her class. While everyone else was 17 or 18, she was still 15.

"What Jira?"

"You haven't said a word since Physics! Stop thinking so hard, you might blow a fuse or something." He joked.

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

Just then she jumped up, turning to her left and grabbing her bag in one movement. "I found him!"

She took off that second, leaving a very confused Jiraiya behind. "Okay? I'll see you later then."


	3. Found: Komodo Oyaji

HOLLOW HYBRID DIARY

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

I know. I know… I should crawl up in some hole and be ashamed for keeping the few of you who are actually interested in this story waiting… I've just been pre-occupied with another story and am feeling lazy to post these. The ironic thing is I already wrote out most of the chapters for this 1 but I just haven't typed it up. Well, here I go. Hope you don't find it sux 2 much ;1

* * *

"Leia! Leia! Wait Up!" Kera called after her as she ran out the school gate and headed toward the park.

"Awww! Come on! We haven't even eaten lunch." He pouted at her disappearing back.

A short pretty girl called Yuki (another of the 2 friends Leia had in school), from the other class became aware of Kera's shouting and confronted him. "What did you tell her this time?"

"Uh? Nothing… she just said that she found 'him' whoever that is, and ran off. No worries… we'll find her after school… so what did your oyaji pack for you?"

* * *

She knew the way. She had run it a maybe a million times!

He was here, she knew he was. She didn't care what everyone else said. Little did she realize that the small flame that was his soul was no longer a fiery red but blue and cold.

'Of course he would go to Urahara's shop! Uncle Kisuke was his best friend!'

She would hug him and apologise, then she'd punch him for making her worry so much. Sometimes she really thought her father was more of a child than she was.

Arriving at the Urahara's shop, everything was quiet. Nothing moved! But she knew he was here somewhere….He was behind her? She spun around to meet him. "Oyaji?" she called desperately.

She had to step back, until her legs gave away.

She had come face to face with what seemed to be a huge, floating, overgrown, smoke komodo dragon on its hind legs with a giant hole in its chest.

Leia couldn't believe her eyes! The last time she had seen anything like this her dad had called them hollow. She had been about 13yrs old and her dad grabbed her and ran with her for all he was worth until they were safe.

He had said if ever she'd seen one again, she was to do the same…but… her dad was the hollow?

How was that possible?

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' she thought while frozen to the spot.

* * *

Just then, she saw a flash of black and a familiar teenage girl in a black gee stood between her and the, no…_her_ dad.

Rukia! The only girl she knew that didn't look a day over 16yrs in the 7yrs that she had known her. Something flashed in Rukia's right hand; a long thin bluish-white katana. It was beautiful, but the understanding dawned on her like a slap in the face. _She was going to kill him!_

Her body reacted of its own accord. She ran between the two, facing Rukia.

Rukia seemed confused at first at seeing her, then she narrowed her eyes.

"Leia, move out of the way. Move or I will cut through you." She hissed dangerously. However Léia refused to move. She refused to allow her to kill him. She didn't care that he was a hollow! He was her father!

"NO!" she argued.

Rukia looked frightening. Ready to kill her, but he grabbed her first. Holding her in its claws, he turned her to face him. Leia tried to hide her fear, but she was sure he could feel her racing heart.

She felt she should say something to him at least. "Tou-chan…I'm sorry for…for…" the words died in her throat.

He just blinked at her, then squeezed her very hard as Rukia took the chance to slash at his hand.

Hitting Rukia away with his tail he flung Léia away like a rag doll. She felt sore as she got up, yet she ran back to him. He gave her one more look and seemed to trumpet somehow, and disappeared.

Rukia managed to push herself to her feet painfully, marched over to Leia and boxed her ears.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Huh? Protecting it? What, are you in league with it now?" Rukia bellowed at her.

Leia, not accustomed to Rukia's out of control temper had nothing to do but bow her head like a child being scolded by an elder.

During Rukia's tirade uncle Kisuke came out of the shop clapping. Suddenly Leia seemed to realise something. There was a heavy chain running from a point in her chest to something back by the wall. Following the chain she found something that freaked her out more than the hollow. Her _body_ was laying on the sidewalk like some dead corpse.

So, naturally she began running around in circles around her body screaming. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

(Queue Kisuke and Rukia sweat-drop)

After some running, she realizes that it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Her chest hurts and Rukia and Kisuke choose not to take her on as they discuss what occurred. Her hearing starts to pop a little at first, then her brain goes fuzzy and she blacks out. As she fell she felt someone catch her then a voice, "She's finally passed out." *sigh* "Put her back in her body please Rukia."

* * *

I'll try to update soon :) Thanx 4 reading.


	4. The Shim Cat

HOLLOW HYBRID DIARY

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

Leia doesn't know how long she was out for, but when she came out of the fog, before she opened her eyes, she heard voices.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"He didn't ask me to..."

"But she's ... Next thing we create a more powerful Vasto Lorde."

"I'm more worried if she'll survive it."

"Of course she will... She's very strong will and she's got enough motivation."

"Hmm..."

"I guess I'll go now... Ichigo still can't take care of himself."

Kisuke stayed quiet for a while, but before Rukia left, he called,

"Tell him we have a new student."

"Shhh! You'll wake her up! I hope you know what you're doing..."

She answered, and then left. Leia waited a while; when all was quiet, she peeked through her left eye to see a solemn faced Kisuke looking at her.

"You were listening weren't you?"

Kisuke asked, shrewdly. Leia could never lie to him, even when she saw Jinta, some random kid Kisuke had picked up a couple of years ago give his girlfriends some chocolates from the store without paying. Jinta basically hated her for that. Hee hee hee! He knew anyway, so Leia inspected her surroundings. She was in one of the shop's empty store rooms, lying on a sleeping bag in the middle of the room.

"Well, anyway, welcome back to the living."

His usual smile back on his face with just a hint of sadness. Leia looked down at her body, patting her chest.

"No chain... How did you do that?"

"Hmm?"

He asked, getting up and opening one of the sliding doors.

"How did you get me back in my body? Did you like, resurrect me or something?"

However, Kisuke was not taking her on. His black cat walked in, gracefully and sat in front of her as she sat up and crossed her legs. Leia scratched behind the cat's ears, listening to her purr. She had always liked this cat, ever since it had taken up residence recently. Kisuke slid the door back, saying,

"Meet Yoruichi. "

Then went on talking to the cat.

"Yoruichi, this is our new student."

And shockingly, the cat spoke back! Leia jumped back at hearing this, staring at the cat as if it were a demon. She always felt this cat was more complex than what it seemed, but this open evidence shocked her greatly.

"Are you sure of this Kisuke. She's just a child."

A male voice answered from the cat.

"And what was Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-I-It t-t-talked!"

She exclaimed. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, amused.

"Ay Yoruichi-san. You're scaring the kid. Why don't you change so she can relax?"

The cat seemed to give Kisuke a death glare at which he didn't flinch. Then, the cat walked to the door, slid it open and closed it behind him. It was deathly quiet as they waited. Leia leaned up against the opposite wall to Kisuke.

"Uncle Kisuke? Who is that cat?"

She asked, curious, and she could feel a great rise in the "cat's" spiritual level. He was quiet for a while,

"Previous second division captain. My former superior, friend and one of the strongest and wisest shinigami I know."

He looked at her to see if she would ask any more questions, but she just sat there, digesting the information.

Everything was running through her mind. Shinigami... Does he mean he's a Death God?

And what was he captain of?...

No doubt, he was very strong, since he could change his form to a cat's. Her female intuition suddenly clicked. Was Uncle Kisuke gay? Why did he talk of this guy with such... Extreme liking?

Leia found out soon enough... He was a SHE!

Yoruichi was a woman! A very slim, tall (hate her), unbelievably beautiful, dark skinned woman; with purple hair? She walked in, her soft shoes not making a sound as she passed to sit next to Kisuke, facing Leia. You could still see the gracefulness of her cat form. Yoruichi looked at the expression on Leia's face and laughed lightly.

"You look nearly the same as when Ichigo found out..."

Leia tried to pull herself together and failed miserably.

"You're a cat that can turn into a woman, a Death God, extremely beautiful and A WOMAN! (What's up with the male voice in the cat?) I understand now why Uncle Kisuke likes you so much. Hell, I would like you too if I swung that way. But there are no such things as Death Gods."

She rattled off. First, Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, who had a smug smirk on his face as he stared at Yoruichi. She punched him the face.

"Wake up! Baka!"

Kisuke looked dazed for a minute, and then snapped back to reality, rubbing a now baseball-sized lump on his forehead. Suddenly, the door slid open and a tall guy with orange hair (What's it with the strange coloured hair? Purple now orange...Do all these people have strange coloured hair?) stepped in and Rukia followed him.


	5. Colours and Flames

**HOLLOW HYBRID DIARY**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Of Colours and Flames**

Suddenly the door slid open and a tall guy with orange hair stepped in (what's it with the strange colored hair? Purple, now orange... do all these people have strange colored hair?) and Rukia followed.

He sat next to Leía on her right and Rukia sat on the opposite side of Leía. The three of them sat facing Kisuke and Yoruichi, not saying a word.

Leía felt like she was in the middle of a staring contest.

During the 'quiet time' Leía felt the slightest poke of her subconscious mind. She let the feeling engulf her for a while. She knew where her father was. He wasn't in Karakura town... but he was somehow... around.

Leía wasn't really a very patient person, so she stood up, noticing that 'carrot top' had fallen asleep (Carrot top! Hee hee hee! Now I need to get a name for the purple head...any suggestions?) and walked to the door sliding it open. She knew who was there before she saw him and she realized that she could tell where everyone she knew was in Karakura town. It was a little overwhelming as the realization dawned on her. Everyone's life force was like the same little flame that she had felt over the years which she had used to find her father; however those within the room were like full fires in comparison, not even counting the 20 other that were at various points throughout Karakura town.

‹Snap back to reality›

"Hi uncle Tessai!" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello Lolita." he replied with a smile. (Lolita was Tessai's pet name for Leía since she was a child. She thought it was because he was so big, and she seemed tiny to him, but realized after a while it was because he found her cute and once told her that her personality was like that of a puppy; soft and loving, but ready to bite when needed.)

No one said anything menacing, but just the fact that four of the strongest people sat behind her and one stood in front of her screamed suicide if she tried to get away. Tessai was blocking the doorway anyway.

Slowly Leía retreated and sat between Yoruichi and carrot top, facing Tessai.

Finally Uncle Kisuke spoke. "What did you feel?"

Leía was already impatient and now Kisuke was asking her some psychological shit?

"We saw you're riatsu increase for a while a couple minutes ago, so you were doing or feeling something." He continued.

Leía stopped wondering how she was getting out and stared at Kisuke. How did he know?

As if on cue he said, "You must have felt riatsus. That is why you backed down."

"Riatsus?" she had heard that word before, but where?

Oh yes! Her father had explained it back when her father was teaching her to hide her riatsu by meditating. She didn't understand the difference before, but over the years she had seen it in her father; how his little flame grew bright when he revealed it to her, but could grow very dim when he hid it. However he could never feel hers when she hid hers, though she had felt his when hidden, she was always able and she doubted that those present were showing off theirs. It was generally brighter than a human's. Now, as she concentrated, she felt several more strong riatsus that were actually shrouded and felt nearly as dim as a regular human's spirit level. They weren't doing it themselves though... was it a force field of some sort? And their fires were a lot different, slightly purple in the middle and giving off a fierce heat.

Leía flinched involuntary and then realized that everyone was staring at her. Well, except for carrot top who was sound asleep. As she looked at him she realized that his riatsu was much like those behind the shroud, except his was not dimmed, but seemed to give off random spurts of intense heat.

Rukia boxed his ears to wake him up, snapping her out of it. Discreetly Leía moved closer to Yoruichi trying to prevent herself from getting burned by carrot top's 'riatsu'.

Carrot top in turn glared at Rukia with despise, and she glared at him equally angry, then he pointed at Leía saying, "It's her fault! Being around her feels like my spirit is being sucked dry. SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"

Leía at once stood up in her defense. "It's not like you are either. You're far from human with your purple flame and orange hair!" she screamed at him.

Carrot top now glared at her. "What's with the name calling? I didn't say you looked like a suicidal freak!"

Leía found this hilarious; he was worried about his hair!

"You're worse than uncle Kisuke. What are you... like 5 or something that you can't take name calling carrot top? GROW SOME BALLS AND BE A MAN!" she yelled at him.

Carrot top looked as if he would explode, Yoruichi was grinning and said, "I like this." and turning to Kisuke she murmured, "Maybe you should take her advice?"

Rukia reached up from behind carrot top and pulled him down; saying some gibberish that somehow seemed to make 4 light bars appear out of nowhere to trap him.

After hearing what Yoruichi had remarked Leía had turned red. She didn't really mean to incorporate her uncle in this; however, when she saw the little light show, the guilt vanished and was replaced with amazement. "So there is such a thing as shinigami!"

Carrot top gave her look that if voiced would have been "Yuh think?"

So, in turn she stuck out her tongue at him and sat down in a huff. Rukia just rolled her eyes at her childishness.

Carrot top then asked, "Urahara-san, why do I have to be here? And why are we even in the same room talking to this little rugrat?"

'Ahhh...how foolish this carrot top is...my temper is even shorter than yours, you'll see' Leía thought evilly.

"This 'rugrat' has a name carrot top. My name is Leía, and I really don't know what I'm doing here either, cause I frankly don't want to be, and yet here we are..." she hissed at him in a poisonous whisper.

"Big idiot!" she muttered to herself.

Kisuke smiled. "Come come now children. Let's not fight...

"The reason for this gathering today is because Hyoné-san is in need of training... As stated previously, her riatsu is high enough to be captain-level, nearly that of Kurosaki-kun's... and it was her father's wish to train her to become a shinigami..."

* * *

Hope you liked the end :) I will update soon.


	6. Stonewalling Denial

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Yes, I am the worst person on fanfic makin wat few fans I have wait for this next chapter. I wish I had more time to type up these chapters, and I will do my best to give you the next few chapters on time. Thanx 4 readin, SC.

* * *

BTW…. New characters: Mama – Hyone Kyrie

Father – Hyone Zaar

Sister – Hyone Jayda (Jay for short)

* * *

Preview of last chapter….

Kisuke smiled. "Come, come now children. Let's not fight...

"The reason for this gathering today is because Hyone-san is in need of training... As stated previously, her riatsu is high enough to be captain-level, nearly that of Kurosaki-kun's... and it was her father's wish to train her to become a shinigami..."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stonewalling Denial**

Leía's head was spinning. 'What do they mean by _was_? It _was_ her father's wish?'

She got up, walking over to Urahara and grabbed his shirt asking, "_WAS_? What the hell you mean by _was?_ Where is he? What happened to him?"

When he didn't answer she turned to look at everyone else in question, but everyone's face was blank except for carrot-top.

"Leía, please sit down and I will explain." Kisuke asked quietly.

Wary of any changes in expression, (except carrot-top seems too expressive over everything) she sat.

"We are not sure of anything yet, since the Soul Society has been in some chaos since the war with Aizen…

(What war? There was a war? Are they talking about the Middle East or something? And who the hell is Aizen?)

"It seems that some rogue arrancar entered Karakura last night… They attacked in the vicinity of your house and your father was able to engage them first, seeing as he was home. We had to modify everyone's memories in that area so that they didn't see them; however your father always dealt with yours, so you might remember if you were there."

Leía shook her head. She didn't remember any 'arrancars' though her father explained what it was to her some time ago. Her father used to wipe her memories? She didn't seem to have any blank spots in her memory though…was he that good at fooling her?

"The arrancars never reached your home; however by this morning modified memories had already been replaced, like a safety switch, though it seemed to have no effect on you…

"My intelligence information made us aware of the arrancar Zakir who has been looking for your father for some time now. We are not sure if he arranged this attack, however we do know that he wanted him dead. Last night he was surrounded by the arrancar, fighting his way out of the fray of scared lost souls and the living-

"NO! If there were that many hollows I would have felt their presence for sure. I always have, and tou-chan would tell me to lower my riatsu and we would find kaa-chan and Jay to stand guard over them! I would know! He didn't go!

"Because I woke up and he was there! ... He said that I needed to go back to sleep. He stayed there! I felt him there! Yoruichi leaned back a little and began explaining, "Most likely, he used kido. He wouldn't leave his family without warding the house and to make sure you didn't get yourself in trouble, he placed a memory from before in your mind at the time… like a mirror image."

Leía remained stubborn; she refused to believe that she was fooled. Kisuke continued, "We got there a few minutes later…" Why doesn't he get to the point? When are we going to rescue him?

"…. And the evidence suggests that there was a battle. However, we found his body abandoned and suspected that he was kidnapped. When the hollow that showed up today gives evidence that he was consumed by another hollow…" Leía had stopped listening to everything after "body".

They found his body? He was really dead? But no, he can't be dead… she saw him today! He might be a strange creature of some kind, but …

Leía searched for his soul now and as she studied it, she realized he was no longer human… was he really gone forever?…

Totally oblivious to what was being discussed, Leía got up. Everyone stopped talking as she walked around Tessai-jii and exited. Her feet moved on their own accord and no one tried to stop her.

It was late afternoon - the sun was in a blaze red-orange. She noticed nothing as she made her way home. Then she just walked past her house, not really wanting to go home.

'He was gone… Her best friend was gone…'

Jira and Yuki were waiting for her by her front gate. They tried talking to her but she seemed to be in a world all on her own. So they just followed her as she continued to walk until she reached the jetty.

They sat, one on each of her sides, as she quietly stared at the sunset. When it had become dark, Jira decided to venture a question.

"You said you found 'him'… Is this why you're sad? You didn't find him again?

She still stared at the horizon but answered, "I did find him. He's not part of this world any longer. He only left last night, whilst everyone thought that he died in a car crash, as if the last year was nothing. And I quarreled with him right before he left…"

Both friends got the point that she was talking about her father, but they were confused about the rest of it. However, she hadn't grieved for her father when he had died a year ago, she kept it inside. So maybe, now was the truth that was going to overflow so they said nothing more until they had to go home.

Leía remained there after the street lamps flickered on, on the road beyond the jetty.

Around nine o'clock, Rukia showed up. She stood some feet behind Leía and suggested that she should go home. She didn't want to say anything so she got up and began walking back home.

Rukia followed her at a distance, masking her riatsu. But, being whatever she was, she could still feel her presence. Once, she stopped, waiting for Rukia to catch up and scare her witless when she demanded that she stop following her.

(But does Rukia EVER LISTEN? NO!)

When Leía finally walked into her kitchen, she found her mother putting her dinner in the microwave. Her mother turned at her entry and scowled, "Hyone Ohion Leía! Why are you now coming in my house this late –"

But she stopped when she saw the dead look on Leía's face. Her anger dissipated and she just handed Leía her dinner saying, "Wash up and take off the lights when you're done. And don't make noise. Jay is asleep."

Graciously, Leía downed what she could, washed she finally fell asleep. Dreaming about the first day, her father had given her his amulet.

It was a small thing about 3cm in diameter like a coin, with a small hole in the middle. He had given it to her when she was five years old. He'd said that it was to protect her. She asked what would protect him then, he said that he had magic!

The only time she had ever given it back to him was once when she was 13 so that he could bolster her 'shield against monster hollows'.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Plz review! ;)


	7. Grief makes drunk friends

A slightly longer chapter for you ppl XD

Sorry it is switching from third to first person. It is actually supposed to be Leía writing this in a type of memorial of what had happened, but she wrote it in 3rd cuz she couldn't remember everything and got others' input as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

Preview of last chapter…

Rukia was still hovering when she finally fell asleep. Dreaming about the first day, her father had given her his amulet.

It was a small thing about 3cm in diameter like a coin, with a small hole in the middle. He had given it to her when she was five years old. He'd said that it was to protect her. She asked what would protect him then, he said that he had magic!

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few days passed in a haze. Her mother didn't wake her up for school, but instead, she constantly asked what was wrong. Leía would reply "nothing." And her mother would hug her and tell her that she missed him as well. For three days her mother allowed her to skip school. She would get up at 9 in the morning, get dressed then go down to the jetty where she would sit and stare at the horizon, unmoving until 9p.m. and then head home. Strangely enough, Rukia's constant presence was a comfort. For those 3 days, dinner was the only meal she had for the day. On the fourth day her mother asked that she go back to school. She of course complied after seeing worry in her eyes and tried to act normal. It was a weekend, so she had a couple more days to psyche herself up. In school, by half-day, she went to the roof right after afternoon role and stared at the horizon until school was over.

By Friday, she brought a bottle of _Pasoa_ to school [by the way, don't try this unless you are over 21 and someone knows where you are at all times!] (Pasoa is a citrus-vodka mix). Over the last week she found out who most of the hidden shinigami since Kisuke-jii seemed to have put a patrol on her at all times. Sometimes they took shifts, or when she was in school, Rukia or one of the others would check on her. It was quite annoying sometimes; however she did make a couple strange acquaintances. For example, the woman with HUGE breasts called Matsumoto Rangiku-san who had the ability to talk non-stop for hours about the Soul Society and her captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, and how she loved the _real world_. And another who had acquired a fan-group of Keigo's sister and her friends, she couldn't really remember his name, cuz most of his time was really taken up with hiding from the freaky fan-girl-group…. Maybe Madam or something.

Anyway, when she told him, "Baldy, GO AWAY!"

He went insane and seriously tried to kill her!

These interactions were generally irritating, however informative and sometimes entertaining if she wasn't in such a bad mood.

She sat on the roof waiting for a while. She knew someone would come eventually…

It was afternoon when she felt a presence. It was Rukia. Leía had drunk half the bottle of Pasoa by then.

'Ahhh! Rukia might turn me in." she thought as she hid the bottle hurriedly.

Leía wasn't drunk yet, but since she had had no lunch, it was on the way.

However, another shinigami intercepted Rukia's path and she retreated…strange…

She was sure he was no harm, though. And although her senses were dulled somewhat by the alcohol, she judged that it had to be the only one she hadn't met yet on the shinigami team or whatever they were called. She could tell the difference now, between a shinigami and a human with very high spiritual energy.

He appeared out of the sky somewhere. Leia turned just to get a good look at him and turned back. She understood why Matsumoto liked him so much! He was cute! Even with his stark white hair.

"You can't go on like this forever, you know! You have to face reality at one point or another. Sulking like this won't help." he said.

Okay, when she looked at him, his stance and features, especially the expression shouted, 'I am powerful, don't disobey or else!' but she didn't expect that he, of all people, would tell her this. She turned around again and eyed him coldly.

"Look who's talking. You positively reek of loss and a broken heart! If that's not depression what is, kid?"

"You might try to hide it from everyone else, but with me… Kisuke-jii most likely told you already. I'm special, can't hide anything from me."

She said, angrily, then whispered,

"You feel the same pain, so don't try to talk big."

(Matsumoto seemed to be very worried about him on point of some girl that seemed to have either left him or died)

Hitsugaya seemed like he had nothing to say and stood there, tensed.

Leía could practically feel his emotional war, and it was eating at her. It's strange how food is connected to your mental and spiritual will. She was just about to go crazy with all the emotions and colors, then she took the bottle out and poured some in a small plastic cup.

"Come, taicho. Have a juice with me! The sunset is very beautiful from up here."

Quietly and defeated, he complied. He would never know what hit him. (You can't taste the alcohol in Pasoa)

(It had little alcohol, but on an empty stomach, it can do wonders for your sight, hallucinating from time to time.)

Within the hour, Hitsugaya was spilling his guts. How he felt so guilty for not taking care of Hinamori, how much he hated Aizen for doing that to her and how much it hurt that she still called him "Whitey-kun," which apparently indicates that she still sees him as a kid and not as a powerful shinigami, and she seemed to no longer need him (he didn't seem to like people who took him for granted because of his short stature).

It may have been because she sat quiet and listened, or maybe it was his very low alcohol tolerance, but whatever it was, he talked non-stop like a parrot, that is until he spoke of Matsumoto. He complained so much, and yet his emotions of a kind of son to mother love didn't leave him.

Leía, for some reason, suggested that Matsumoto and a boy from their class called Mizuiro become 'more than friends', but Hitsugaya was adamant in his disagreement. So, lack for better wording (please excuse my language), she annoyed the shit out of him; teasing him about 'untold feelings' that he must have for her and how he didn't want to give her up which certainly rattled him. (Hey! You can't blame me! I was drunk with nothing but Pasoa running through my system for the last 5 hours!)

There was a silence while he seemed to think about it, and she asked, "Well, if she irritates you so much then why don't you let her go?"

It was a while before he answered in a whisper, "Because she needs me…and I need her to need me. She's always been taking care of me, since I left Obaa-san. Ever since I became a shinigami…her presence is just comforting, and I am afraid if I let her go she won't have me to protect her anymore…that I won't see her again."

Leía tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut, but after a couple minutes she burst out laughing, which resulted in a very bright red and angry Taicho.

"Gomen! Gomen Toushi. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just I feel the same way about my family, especially my kaa-chan and nee-chan... The thing is, even though I feel that way, that sounded SO GAY! Ha ha ha!"

Toushiro started reaching for his sword, frustration clearly etched on his face. "Why you!"

"Ahhh! Gomen Toushi."

He raised an eyebrow at the familiar tone she was taking with him, as well as the nickname.

"Hai. Hai. I know, 'it's Hitsugaya!'" she smiled at him and grabbed his chin so their faces were inches away. "Ran was right. You are too adorable for words"

This time he turned red for an entirely different reason, and backed away quickly. Apparently Hitsugaya was a little more talented at the game than she thought, since he picked up the bottle, filled the cup with their seemingly never-ending alcohol and told her that it was her turn to spill her guts.

Leía leaned back to look at the now dark sky with blinking stars. They were still on the rooftop after 6 p.m. in the school. She took a sip and proceeded to tell her story from the beginning when her father had first taught her what 'riatsu' was at the age of five, and why her father deemed it so important that she hide it…the day she was given her father's amulet and first found out about his 'magic'.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz review!


	8. History recounted

**HOLLOW HYBRID DIARY**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

Preview of last Chapter…

"Hai. Hai. I know, 'it's Hitsugaya!'" she smiled at him and grabbed his chin so their faces were inches away. "Rangi-chan was right. You are too adorable for words"

This time he turned red for an entirely different reason, and backed away quickly. Apparently Hitsugaya was a little more talented at the game than she thought, since he picked up the bottle, filled the cup with their seemingly never-ending alcohol and told her that it was her turn to spill her guts.

Leía leaned back to look at the now dark sky with blinking stars. They were still on the rooftop after 6 p.m. in the school. She took a sip and proceeded to tell her story from the beginning when her father had first taught her what 'riatsu' was at the age of five, and why her father deemed it so important that she hide it…the day she was given her father's amulet and first found out about his 'magic'.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hmmm… I guess I should start from the beginning…

"Well, I have never had any great number of friends because we are always moving around a lot. The thing is, I think I was the reason we moved around a lot. Anyway, I never got to make any lasting friends because of that too, so basically my best friends became my sister and tou-chan. When my sister made her own friends it just became tou-chan since she spent less and less time around me. I've got to admit I was really angry with her about leaving me, but then tou-chan made me realize that she was a 'normal' teenager with a _normal_ life, and she liked that more than the constant moving and… actually she doesn't know what else happened."

"What _else_ happened?" Toushiro asked in a confused tone.

"Oh…yeah, you're right. I didn't start far enough…huh…I the furthest I can remember was when I was 5. I don't think Jay was born yet and something had had tou-chan really agitated that morning-"

"Sorry for interrupting again, but who's Jay?"

"That's my little sister."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah. Well, uhhh… okay, I had not seen him since that morning since I had to go to pre-school, but I _felt_ his agitation all day. I didn't understand it before, but I'm guessing now I was just sensing his riatsu or something, because when he came home he took me out the jetty where I guess you must know is since you people kept following me to last week!

"So we just went out there and sat looking at the sunset. He seemed to have calmed at that though, but became very serious when he turned to talk to me. I'd never seen tou-chan serious before. But very quietly in a serious tone he told me that kaa-chan was in trouble. Now at 5 years old, when your dad tells you something is bothering your mom you automatically run home to check, and expect your dad to protect your mom, but he stopped me. I think that was the first real time I actually, genuinely was furious with my dad. So many questions were going through my head, like why was he holding me back? And maybe it was my fault?

I was so upset that after I realized my physical strength was no competition to his, I somehow, lashed out automatically with my spiritual power. And it threw him straight into one of the supporting pillars.

"I can't tell you how afraid of myself I was after that. All I wanted to do was run, and all he did was laugh, get up and say that I was getting stronger. Everything seemed so surreal while he was explaining that I shouldn't be afraid and that I had some kind of _soul power_ called _riatsu_, and that he had it too, so I got it when I was born. Do you know how cool it is to a 5 year old that their parent tells them that they have powers and they can fight _evil?_ So he basically killed my hope of protecting anyone when he said that the way I can protect is to hide my power. That the evil can sense it, but if I hide it I will be able to stop them from coming in the first place. That was when he gave me this!"

Leía held out the amulet her father gave her so that it shone in the rising moon's light.

Toushiro looked at it carefully before taking another gulp of his drink. "That's a limiter. Granted it's a very old one, but according to the inscriptions it's a very strong one, nearly captain class. They had those a long time ago before we got the tattooed limiters."

"Tou-chan said it was to protect me from all the bad things. I think he made it glow when he gave it too me, you know, to fascinate me. I asked him if he had one too, and he said he didn't need one. I told him that I didn't want it if he wouldn't be safe and he said that he had _magic_ to protect him! I've got to admit that he really made it look like magic with his kidoh.

"After that day, he taught me everything he could, I guess within the limit, about hollows so we could protect kaa-chan, and later Jay came along."

"Matte…I thought you said that you moved around a lot?'

"Yeah, we did. After here we moved to Kyoto and then to Nagano, we spent a little while in Osaka, ummm… oh yeah, then we went to Niigata, Hokkaido, Shiga, Tottori, and right before we came back here 4 years ago we were in Kanagawa."

"Sounds like the Rukongai."

"Yeah, I heard Rangi-chan talk about that. What is that? Like a village in the Soul Society or something?"

"No, it's more like a part of the country, and has different villages within it called districts."

"I know what a district is Toushi! I may be slightly incapacitated at the moment, but I still have my brain!"

"No, I mean they're actually called districts. Like the first district is actually where the Rukongai nobles live. As the numbers get higher, the worse off the district is. There are 80 districts. Now I got a question about your story. You haven't spoken about one meeting with any other shinigami."

"Toushi you're jumping the gun on my story man. I didn't reach that far, but you're right, and you won't hear anything about any shinigami either, because we basically kept our heads low and out of trouble for most of the years, so I guess we just didn't meet any of you."

"But you did meet humans who you finally managed to make friends with right?"

"Yeah… and Kurosaki might not have remembered me from way back then, but I made friends with his friends."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow in question.

"Back 4 years ago when we returned to Karakura, I was basically invisible. I had no friends and I was a loner. After a year however, I kind of got bored. We weren't moving around, and I started getting frustrated with all my pent up energy all the time, so I started getting into fights. At first it was just to try and build up my experience you know, to protect myself, but then the adrenaline got addictive. It was really not fair to most of the guys I picked the fights with since, even though they were strong, they weren't very perceptive and I could predict what their next moves were. That was, until I met someone who was on the same level as me mentally in the battle, if not on a higher one. Granted I was 13 and he was 16, but I'd fought with guys and women twice my age and they still couldn't win. Ikkun was like a light after dark, irritating and yet enticing. Everything I threw at him was deflected, and even though he never attacked, he tired me out and won… after that he asked me to join his dojo. That's where I met Tasuki and Yuki. And everyday, Tasuki was dropped off by this obnoxious idiot with bright orange hair. At that time I wasn't in their school, but I trained everyday there and went to tournaments with the dojo. That's how I met Yuki, Jira I met when I was coming home from training. He was being jacked up in some corner and turned around and kicked the guys' collective asses, but they called their friends and he needed a hand in getting out of that mess. Jira can't fight as well as Ikkun but he wasn't bad off. We've been friends ever since."

"But you are going this school now right?"

Leía's face darkened. "A little over a year ago, Ikkun left the dojo because he was going to college. I was sad, but I'd survive. What I couldn't take was when he got in a car accident with 3 of his friends in the car. One of them came out without a scratch, he was in the driver seat, but the other 2 in the back seat broke several of their limbs, and Ikkun was in the front passenger seat. He broke a couple bones, they're all healed now, but he went into a coma… and he hasn't come out of it since. I visited him everyday in the hospital. I stopped going to training, and I started getting into fights more often. That was the single worst period of my life. I kept getting into trouble with my principal and wreaked havoc for 2 weeks on the streets. Tou-chan was furious and scared that I didn't care anymore. They even sent me to a psychiatrist and tou-chan took away my riatsu somehow. I think I ended up frustrating the psychiatrist so much because I never spoke that she sent me home with some pills and told my parents that I'd be fine. It was only when Yuki found me in the hospital a day when I had gone to visit Ikkun that she confronted me on everything she'd heard and I told her the truth.

"That was the first time I cried so much. Yuki listened and I cried like a big wuss. But it helped. After that, I got a transfer here, but was placed one class up since I was passing all the entrance exams too easily.

She smiled sadly, "It's been nearly a year I've been here. Tou-chan is gone, Ikkun is gone, and here I am, sitting on the roof drinking, a failure at protecting what I hold dearest to me."

"Hmm…" Toushiro muttered, mulling over that last part, then he propped himself up on one elbow and turned to Leía. "You do know that when a shinigami, for lack of a better word, _kill_s the hollow, the sword actually purifies the soul and the souls it consumed and sends them back to the Soul Society right? We don't actually destroy it, you can think of it as a cleansing of bad karma or whatever you humans say these days."

Hitsugaya leaned back down and resumed his staring at the stars. Leía giggled at his last statement about _humans_ but began comprehending the importance of his statement.

"You people must have a lot of patience, and you must think I'm really stupid. Hell, now I think I'm being stupid."

He grunted a little as if she was pulling him out of his reverie. "Not really. Being a shinigami, as well as being dead gives you lots of perspective on loss. We have to experience it at one point or another. The lucky ones, who haven't experienced it, usually become the experience of others and can't face reality. We understood your pain, and that's why Matsumoto sent me out here. To give you some kind of pep talk, but I guess you gave me one instead."

After a couple minutes she replied, "You helped me to put things in perspective too Toushi, thanks-"

However, when she looked over, she found him breathing evenly. He was asleep. His usually serious expression lifted entirely to be replaced by one of calm. (KWAIII!)

Leía checked her phone. It wasn't 7p.m. yet, but she needed to reach home by 8p.m. before her mother became ecstatic and called every police station from here to china.

She really had been silly to think that those who had been entrusted to protect the souls would ruthlessly destroy them if they were a little troublesome…okay a lot troublesome.


	9. Drunk and Disorderly Dissension

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I had exams and basically the Christmas season made it very hard to do anything where preparations were being made. So today I will make a longer chapter, and hopefully update regularly over the next month.

* * *

**Preview**

She really had been silly. How could she think that those that were entrusted to protect the souls would ruthlessly destroy them if they were a little troublesome…? OK maybe really troublesome.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Suddenly she sat up, soon after, feeling Hitsugaya sit up, reaching for his cell phone. He pointed in the exact direction she had felt it.

"Hollow!" he said as he jumped to his feet.

However he didn't know that it wasn't just _any_ hollow. It was her father. Immediately Leía shoved the bottle in her back, and slinging it over her shoulder, she jumped on the railing ready to jump. [She was still a little drunk]

And that was exactly what she did. She jumped. Hitsugaya had to grab the back of her a collar as she began to fall. He gave her a hard glare and she smiled sheepishly as it dawned on her. "Oh yeah… I forgot. Only you guys can do that… Hee hee hee… Can you give me a lift? I don't want him to get worried that I don't show up."

Hitsugaya realized that she hadn't sobered up yet, and that she had said him. The hollow had to be her father then. She would kill him if he left her behind now. And, he was supposed to be guarding her.

"Fine." He answered gruffly, and dragging her behind him he shunpoed (flash step) to the hollow's arrival site.

Nothing was there!

Leía was grateful that Hitsugaya had carried her. She would have never reached that fast or as easily since she wasn't feeling very sure footed.

They started back at the point where it all began, the Urahara shop, and Leía vowed that this was where it would end.

Matsumoto arrived a minute later, not at all shocked to see her captain and a drunken school girl waiting.

"Matsumoto, take Hyone-san and let her track down the hollow. Wait until I return to start the battle." Hitsugaya ordered.

The Matsumoto now seemed nothing like the fun-loving, hyper woman she had spoken to before. Now she was serious when she complied, dragging Leía about a block away. The Lieutenant of the tenth division could track any _normal_ hollow's riatsu, but this was no ordinary hollow and thus lost track of him after he hid his riatsu. He didn't _want_ to be found by just anyone. Leía was able to feel it as easily as she was able to breathe; she didn't only feel his riatsu, but his actual life force. They found themselves in a circular clearing, similar to that of a shopping district, and she could feel the blue flame of her father's hollow hovering behind her. It seemed as if he was afraid somehow since he didn't advance, but kept circling the outer buildings warily.

"Leía, where is it?" Matsumoto asked calmly, readying her stance with her sword drawn. She didn't answer right away, fearing that Matsumoto would kill him before she got to face him.

She could feel the frustration building up in the buxom woman under her calm demeanour, and most likely so could her father.

'Where had Hitsugaya gone?' she thought desperately, hoping his arrival would be enough for her to get away from Matsumoto and save her father. Her mind was too preoccupied to think to search for his life force. Soon enough he arrives though, quite uncaringly handing her a plain katana with a white and brown pommel.

Confused she asks, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's a practice sword that the academy uses when a student has not yet received their own zanpuktou. Just don't die." He replies in a steady tone, but she knows he was anything but calm. His terror and pity for her washed across her mind in waves as he took Matsumoto and left to a near building.

_Flashback_

"Give her the sword and leave." Urahara said seriously.

"WHAT? How am I supposed to leave a drunk, defenceless teenager to fend for herself from a hollow strong enough to hide its riatsu?" he raged.

Urahara turned back to him and calmly replied, "He is not strong, just a new type of hollow. It's called evolution. She needs to deal with this on her own; do you think I would send my kid out there with nothing? She is far from defenceless."

Toushiro may have heard the calm voice, but the malice behind it was even clearer from the usually jolly man.

_End of Flashback_

"Taicho, are you sure?"

"He never replied, but vowed in his heart that if there was any sign of a struggle, he would dash her pride and rush in. Better alive and sad than proud and dead.

Leía always hated being alone. Because she was different, seeing ghosts, she was always looked at as weird and left alone. Parents used to keep their children away from her since she had so many strange 'imaginary friends' that she never seemed to outgrow, and eventually her ability to surpass everyone in school took precedence over that abnormality.

Her father had saved her from most of the pain though. He was her best friend. When she was 7yrs old, her father showed her his riatsu by expanding it a little. He told her that as long as she had him she would never be alone…

But now she was truly alone. He had LIED! She felt his riatsu, but she was alone in facing him. He was inching closer and closer from the north. She pretended not to realize as she slowly turned in a circle, searching in all directions. (It's different in feeling what you can't see.)

He only showed himself when he was nearly on her. When he bounded in, his heavy Komodo dragon snake body reminding her briefly that this was not supposed to end well, she was neither surprised nor afraid, just sad.

As her hollow father gazed on her with his glistening black eyes she felt a familiar tingle in her hands. As she looked down, the sword's blade turned from grey to silver. The physical changes were insignificant compared to the spiritual change. It was as if it were saying to her 'We can do this!'

As her father/hollow came closer the sword pulsed lightly.

"Tou-san?" her voice quivered in sorrow, "Why did you come back? They'll kill you…"

He didn't answer, but continued to stare at her. It was starting to become a bit unnerving, but this was her dad. She couldn't be scared of him. If she was scared of him then she wouldn't be able to protect her family like he asked whenever he had to leave them for work.

She had to tell him the truth though. "Tou-san I'm sorry. I didn't- No, I shouldn't have argued with you that night. I felt like a child for doing that to you, and I wanted to apologise, but you had left already. I wanted to ap-"

That was all she got to say, because at that moment, his tail flashed out and flung her a couple feet to the side and hit a wall.

"OWWWW!" she complained as she got up. (I don't know how she got up! She's not human! ...oh yeah, dis is Hitsugaya-taicho doin this part. Leía couldn't remember much. Women! They drug you, and then expect you to forgive them and play hero when they're in trouble. -_-)

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were just about to jump in when Leía picked herself back up and confronted the hollow once more. She seemed more angry than sad now though. Apparently the hollow seemed to have gotten bored with her and decided to move onto her family, since, well, that's what Leía shouted out anyway. I guess the direction he turned in after he thought he'd killed her was that of her Mom and sister.

So Leía's first Battle began!


	10. Powerful Memories

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"NO! You will not lay a hand on them!" she yelled at him, dropping into fighting stance. (not exactly the one used for sword fighting, but hey, what you gonna do, she only ever did karate before.)

Just then, some random human walked into the clearing of buildings trying to calm Leia down. He was human with just enough spirit power to keep him alive, so all he saw was some mad, beaten-up girl with a bokken apparently shouting at thin air.

Hitsugaya groaned as Leía started quarrelling with both the stupid human, and the hollow. He was going to cause a lot of trouble, so Hitsugaya flung his cell phone at Matsumoto as the hollow began advancing on the man asking her to call Soul Society for a clean up crew.

Shunpoing to the human to protect him from the hollow, but Leía reached the hollow first.

"I said NOT TO MOVE!" she yelled, and for some reason, ran head first into the hollow, ramming its body back a few paces. (Yay! She used her head for once!)

The hollow seemed shocked at first, however quickly recovered to find Leía between him and the human. However, since the human was being protected by a captain level shinigami, he decided to eat the girl instead. She didn't seem to have much power, though she could take quite a beating, so hopefully she would taste good.

Hitsugaya yelled something at Leía before leaving the human to place himself between her and the hollow, and yet she pushed him away with ease and charged at the hollow again just as it was jumping toward her.

For the first time, she raised the zanpuktou above her head and tried to swing it as she slipped past his claws. She managed to hit part of the mask, but it barely chipped it. She felt the pull of the other dimension as he prepared to open a gat to Hueco Mundo.

'Quick! Think!' she told herself.

She would have to break her word…

-FLASHBACK-

Leía was 13 when she got in her first fight. She usually liked to get into play fights with her friends, especially since nearly all of them were boys and shared the little roughhousing, however today was different. It was no fun and games. No, today she had to protect someone, so it was very different.

The boy who was picking on Jayda was 15yrs old, her sister only 12 at the time. However, as with many other things, such as height, Jayda was more mature, and more developed physically, all of her baby fat was gone and she had already started to wear a training bra. She didn't want to interfere, so as to hurt her sister's pride, though when the boy finally shoves her into the dirt as he yells at her, what will she had left for staying out disappeared.

She didn't actually mean to fight. She was just hoping to get her sister and leave. She kept her temper in check as she intervened, coming between her sister and the boy. She checked on her sister, and then returned her attention to the piece of shit in front of her.

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

Now she may have gotten a little in his face (regardless of the fact that she was a midget), and so he seemed to feel threatened as he eyed her angrily while cracking his knuckles. She raised an eyebrow. "I am not afraid of you."

In the background she heard the boys behind him cheering him on. "Go Maketo! Get her!" and the vague voice of one of the boys in her class whispering to her, "Don't. Maketo is one of the strongest boys in the school, don't fight him or he will kill you."

She grinned at him sheepishly, "Can you get my sister to the nurse to see about that cut she has please?"

The boy, annoyed at her lack of fear, advanced angrily. She was able to dodge the first two punches, and threw some of her own; but he was solid, and seemed not to feel it. His reflexes were nearly as good as hers though. He was able to grab her and send a sound punch to the back of her head, and followed with another to her gut. She tried to fling out her leg to trip him, but only managed to whack him on his shins to he stepped back. This wasn't going at all the way she planned; she was getting angrier by the second, losing all focus she had on any real strategy, just taking each blow without flinching. Suddenly he let her go, then feigned and hit her twice in her jaw and flung her into the dirt. The background noise, the jeering of his friends and the cheering of others for the beating to continue, was barely audible beyond the sound of her blood pounding in her ears. She wanted to cry, to run even, but her pride wouldn't allow it. As long as there were bullies like Maketo in the world she couldn't just give up. She needed to focus, to ignore the pain in her hands and knees from the torn flesh and sprained muscles. She tried, and managed to get in a feeble kick to his back that he brushed off.

Smirking he jutted out his chin. "That little bitch was your sister right? She's a pretty little whore. I was gonna take her home to play with when you interrupted."

She definitely wasn't banking on the level of hatred she acquired at this point, so focused, and all planning went out the door. (He really shouldn't have done that though. It was one thing to kick someone's ass, but to then literally screw with their family? That was asking for death.)

Leia felt her anger build with every word, feeling her riatsu building. She knew she shouldn't have let him affect her so, it went against all her training with her father, but she just couldn't help it, and justified that he would do the same. This was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to shelter her sister from. She was going to beat him to a pulp!

All her riatsu was concentrated in her fist as she charged at him. The consequences of this never crossed her mind; she just wanted to hurt him.

She was 2 inches away from him, her fist swinging, knowing that even if he blocked, he would be blown away, when her father slipped between them and put up a shield in front of him. Her shock didn't last long, but turned into extreme terror. She could have killed him!

Immediately she tried to drain the riatsu and tried pulling back her hand until there was no physical power in the punch, however she still made contact. She watched in horror as the power of her riatsu infused punch broke through his shield, breaking his 3 ribs and still causing enough of an explosion to push him back into Maketo.

All of the children ran at the first sign of an adult, and shortly after, when Maketo realized himself that there was an adult, pushed the fallen man off his feet and ran, without contemplating that that blow was, a few seconds before, directed at him. Leía was dazed for a moment, before finding herself in tears next to her unconscious father. Thankfully Kisuke-jii showed up and healed him.

She had always found her god-father very weird, and eccentric, however she'd always loved him. That day however, she felt that she would forever be indebted to him.

"Strong brat you have there Hyone." Urahara winked at her playfully. She gave him a slight smile, but was too ashamed to say anything more.

Her father acted as if Ki-jii did nothing. Instead, turned to her with the most serious expression she had ever seen in her life. "You will _never_ do that again."

The graveness in his voice said all. Her shame and guilt washed over her like hail. It hurt more than the actual beating she got from Maketo.

That was the day she decided to become invisible, and honed her riatsu and hatred, making it abide her will 24/7. It became easier as time went by.

-END FLASHBACK-

But in truth, she never had to actually use it until now…


	11. Of Broken Promises and Gratitude

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

Sorry this particular chapter is soooo very short, but I just really needed to finish this part.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She had decided. She really didn't know how to use a sword, and this was the last chance of an opening that she could see. It was either risk the chance that she might hit his mask with the sword or go with what she knew, but break an age old promise in the promise.

The choice was soon taken from her after she tried to block an attack with the sword and somehow it got stuck between his claws. Well, she wasn't really expecting that, so thus she let it go and consequently no longer had a sword. "Baka!" she heard a voice in the back of her head, and she had to agree with it. 'Well, only one more attack is possible…'

She was hesitant to actually go through with it, not that it was really a choice. It was either kill or be killed at this point. "It's the only way to save him!"

It was, but she still felt like it would be like if he wasn't dead and she was killing him.

"Oh Kami! Just kill the thing!"

This voice came from outside her head though. Looking around she saw a worried Matsumoto standing next to a very irate, not totally sober tenth division captain. "Stop thinking it through, just get back your damn sword and cleanse it!"

She only built up her riatsu to 20% of her overall power, the power pulsing. Just this 20% was more than her entire 100% from that day. Her training had paid off, and it was stable. The hollow seemed to notice, and yet he did nothing to close the very clear opening he left for her. That was all the encouragement she needed.

"Gomen." She whispered as her fist came into contact with his mask.

BOOM!

The entire district seemed to reverberate with the explosion. The force itself threw her into a bus stop pole. He made the most unearthly sound as she slid to the ground. Her limbs basically screamed as she fought to stand, but she knew she had to finish it and managed to get back to him; in a moment her body automatically grabbed onto the sword that he'd gotten out from his claw and slashed him across the already cracked mask as he screamed. As soon as the sword hit the ground her legs gave way. And when she looked up he was dissolving. Tears began to flow freely again; her head was pounding when she heard his words echoing in her head.

"Arigatou little one. You did well. Tell your mom and Jayda that I love them…and tell your uncle Kisuke to keep you safe. You are a very special little girl. I love you little one…"

She was slightly confused, but pushed it away. She smiled drunkenly at him and whispered, "I love you too tou-chan." Her voice broke.

She tried to stand, to touch him for the last time, but her legs refused to hold her up. Falling to her knees, still attempting to stand by holding pushing on her knees, she touched her head which was the source of its pounding; the answer slowly dawned on her when the red on her hand confirmed her suspicions. Colours started to run together, his face seeming to fade like the image on an old television screen. Vaguely in the back of her mind she could acknowledge Matsumoto and Toushiro running to her yelling something.

"Bye." She managed to whisper when he was gone; she slowly slid to her side and blacked out as the wailing in the distance became louder. She invited the quiet and lack of pain.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Plz review!


	12. Hangover

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

She woke up sometime during the night to the fragrant smell of puke and disinfectant. She opened her eyes to investigate, and near immediately shut them. 'Am I dead or something?'

EVERYTHING WAS GREEN!

When she managed to get the courage to open them again, she put her pillow over her head to shield from the strong color.

'Wait… pillow? Am I in bed? Why am I in bed?'

Sitting up, (btw, that was a _bad_ decision, because everything spun, and made her nauseous), she regained her wits and surveyed the room she was in.

In one of the corners sat two people, one with a bucket while the other seemed to be comforting the one with the bucket. She didn't realise who they were at once since she was still trying to remember who she was in the first place.

When she surveyed the rest of the room she found a bag of red stuff hanging from a metal hanger with a tube that led to… (Following with eyes) … to her flippin' hand!

"Ahhhhhh! There's a needle in my hand! Get it off! Get it off!" she yelled pulling at the tube. The two in the corner focused on her and sweat-dropped as her tantrum continued, and eventually a nurse came in to try to give her a tranquilizer. That didn't turn out too well, so she left and came back in with 3 male nurses to hold her down, which she still fought tooth and nail to get out of, but was still weak from blood loss.

(ANOTHER FRICKIN' NEEDLE IN MY ASS!)

When this was all over the short white-haired person in the corner with the bucket muttered tersely, "She can fight hollows but she's scared of a little needle?" before he was overcome by another heave. Matsumoto ran her fingers through his hair lightly and rubbed his back sympathetically until it was over.

Then she turned on Leía, "What the hell did you do to my taicho?"

Leía was still awake and finally recognised the two, but was definitely high now off the tranq so her voice slurred. "Isssssss noooot my fault thaaaat heeee have a-a loooow tol-lllllll-errrrrence."

Matsumoto said nothing more, but the betrayal seemed to be palpable. She trusted Leía to take care of him it seemed. This was more than just pity, or care for a co-worker. She had hints before in how she spoke of him, but this was the first time that it seemed so blatant. Matsumoto saw him as her son. She _needed_ to take care of him. Not as her captain, but as her child… but maybe that was just the drugs. The room didn't seem to be green anymore, there were shades of pink and purple, and when Uncle Kisuke turned up with Rukia and Ichigo in tow, they seemed to radiate oranges and yellows and blues.

Kisuke-jii was explaining to her that her body was home and that she was in the Ishida hospital so she would not be kept on record- blah de blah blah blah. She was not listening from the start, just enjoying the colour show. She heard something about the green room is the insanity ward, but that was all that sunk in. (I guess screaming at yourself while waving a wooden sword around classified as being mad.)

While he was explaining Leía was losing her entire grip on reality. All of a sudden she stood on her bed and began speaking. "Ahoy there mateys! Where shall we sail? West?" she spun to face her left, her hospital robe exposing half her rear in the process. (Matsumoto hid Toushiro's eyes as did Rukia with Ichigo while Kisuke was too accustomed to it with Yoruichi to give it much thought, instead, just looking directly at her face than anywhere else.)

She abruptly turned back to face him and changed character. "Hello oh humble plebs. Hail the queen. The king shall be along shortly. I am the messenger to tell you-"

Something seemed to click. "The king said to keep princess Leía safe… she is special so Darth Vader might come for her." She wrinkled up her forehead, "They don't want to be alone. Take care of them."

Matsumoto tried to get her to sit, but Leía saw her coming and tripped her yelling, "No! I will not give up to you hooligans! For King and For Country!-"

Kisuke allowed his spirit pressure to rise a little and that coupled with Matsumoto grabbing her foot as she jumped so she fell flat on her face, effectively shutting her up. She was out like a light bulb.

He sighed in the shadow of his striped hat. "She's going to have to stay her longer than I anticipated. You can leave; Yoruichi and I will keep watch in turns until we can get her out of here."

line

When she woke up for the second time, only Kisuke-jii was there, and after explaining the layout of the fight with her hollowfied dad and apologising for the very embarrassing scene that occurred the last time she was awake, (I swear, I don't remember anything!) Rukia came in dragging a blushing Ichigo by his ear. He refused to look at her and well, let's just say that she was quite glad he didn't. She apologised to them as well and then the males were kicked out of the room while she changed. It took quite a while since she still had two broken ribs and a couple stitches on her head, but they managed. She also needed Rukia's help to walk out of the hospital. It amazed her that an 'insane' patient was walking out of a hospital without the slightest resistance.

When they were completely out of the hospital, Rukia and Ichigo led her to Kurosaki Isshin (mush nicer than junior, but more insane), who treated her broken ribs and gave her some medication for the concussion. Leía thought that he tried to heal her, but for some reason it didn't work, however he said nothing about it, just told her to take it easy for the next week and to come back sometime during the week to replace the bandages.


	13. Sisterly Affection

**Hollow Hybrid Diary**

Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sisterly Affection**

Over the next few weeks she got to know most of those with high spirit power. Her friends were rather surprised that she'd opened up so much, but wrote it off as her second phase of getting over her grief. However, Leía realized that when she was depressed, her friends had left her alone out of concern for her, but also made new friends and hung out with a different crowd. Over time she found herself being forced to spend time with the 'new students' which included all the shinigami, Ichigo's friends mostly. They were all in a class lower than hers, except for Matsumoto who was in her class and Toshirou who was in Karin and Yuzu's class. She didn't really mind though, because they were all around the same age.

She also couldn't ignore all the presence of the hollows any longer, but she didn't have a gikongan and she wasn't dead, so, like some of the others, she could not leave during school.

Eventually she decided that she couldn't stay angry at uncle Kisuke forever. He did hide a lot from her but what was in the past was… [I know, it's one of the corniest sayings on earth!] She decided that she would definitely have to go and apologize for her behavior, especially after he covered up for her.

It was another sunny lunchtime, and Leía caught up to Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia as they went down to lunch. On reaching their spot under the tallest tree, the girls began unpacking their lunches. Rukia got up to go to the cafeteria and Leía proceeded to follow her when she realized that she had her sister's lunch money as well. No money she would have given Jayda her money during the morning recess, but she had had to finish a lab.

Strange… She felt another's riatsu. One that felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. A quiet despair settled in her stomach as she quickened her pace.

She arrived in time to find her sister trapped against the wall by a guy leaning on her. Jayda crying silently as she fought in vain to push him away. He had one hand clamped over her mouth, and the other was making its way under her skirt.

Sprinting toward them, Leía grabbed the guy by the collar and realized who it was.

Maketo!

Anger sprung unbidden as she slammed him into the opposite wall.

The crappy thing about feeling emotions from everyone is the fact that you feel whatever your opponent was feeling. And this guy was scared shitless!

However this didn't deter her in the least. Actually it made her angrier as it was similar to her sister's fear.

She was trying to keep her riatsu low but some still unconsciously began building up in her right fist. She was about to hit him when she heard her sister sobbing, she could still feel her fear, but for a different reason. "P-please… L-L-Leía…d-don't kill him."

Leía's head spun for a moment. She really did feel like killing the guy, but the sound in Jayda's voice…

Another voice snapped her out of it, "Leía!"

She looked over to see Rukia standing a few feet to a left.

Leía's riatsu build up dissipated completely by now. Rukia was serious until she was sure that Leía wasn't going to do anything stupid. Then she grinned evilly as she walked up to her. Rukia had her lunch in one hand and a juice box in the other, her bag slung over a shoulder. Slipping her juice box into her bag, she searched around a little and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Wha?" Leía asked confused.

Rukia just blew off the explanation like it was nothing. "Ichigo asked me to get a roll because every time Kon runs after Matsumoto she bangs him into the window and he's fed up of changing the glass." As if that was explanation enough for the evil smirk on her face. It scared Leía that her little mind may have been concocting a dreadful punishment.

Then Rukia looked of the boy and said "I've got a great idea."

The next moment Rukia had said something, passing her hand over the boy's face, somehow making him unconscious. Rukia a duct taped his feet while Leía taped his hands; Jayda just watched silently. All Leía wanted to do was comfort her sister and assure her that everything was going to be alright. That she would always be there for her, to protect her, but she knew it would have been a lie. She had learned that a long time ago, and it had been further instilled after facing her father. The best thing she could do was help when she could and support her till she was ready to stand again. And maybe prepare her for the next time she would have to face a situation like this.

Rukia and Leía's plan worked out magnificently! While they tied Maketo to the flag pole rope (Jayda keeping a hold on the back of Leía's shirt the entire time) Orihime, Tatsuki and several of the others joined them. While Leía and Rukia hoisted Maketo up (he was still out cold, really heavy deadweight too!), Orihime argued against it a little till Tatsuki quieted her and Keigo, Mizuiro and some random passer-by cheered them on. Sado and Ishida said nothing at all, as if they knew what was going on, while Tatsuki held back a pissed off Ichigo, he thought it was a prank (the oblivious idiot). When Maketo was finally at the top and the rope was secured, Tatsuki let Ichigo out of her death grip.

As he advanced on the two, his face beet red in anger, Leía confronted him. Placing a fist on his chest she glared at him. "You touch that pole and I'll kill you!"

He was taken aback by the vehemence in her voice, but was still about to argue with her until she grabbed his jaw and forced him to face the school wall where Jayda had taken refuge, her knees hugged to her chest, still with an expression of complete shock and hurt trying her best not to cry.

Her voice nearly broke as she looked away, "If that was Karin or Yuzu what would you have done?"

Realization dawned on his face and he looked away from her. "Gomen."

"Don't pity. Just trust our judgment next time. Idiot."

Without a backward glance she walked off toward Jayda. "Tell Sensei I won't be in for training today please Tatsuki."

Leía took her sister home right before the end-of-lunch bell that afternoon, and no one tried to stop them.

After her mother had come home she had explained all that happened.

When they had arrived home, Leía, not knowing how to cook much edible food, made ramen for both of them and let Jayda go to her room where she seemed to have slept for the whole afternoon. Her mother seemed to have been displeased with Leía dealing her own punishment instead of the telling the teachers, but her emotions told a different story.

Jayda didn't wake once till late into the night when Leía and her mother checked on her and made sure she had eaten dinner before presumably returning to sleep. Eventually Leía got a bit flustered, expecting Jayda to have tried to talk or something so her mother let her go out to calm herself.

"It will not be good for you to freak out if she does eventually come out and you scare her just because you have no patience. Go on and cool off." her mother had told her, so she just started walking. After a while she realized where she was going, but she didn't expect them to forgive her that easily, since the last time she saw them was in the hospital, so she stopped off and bought some red bean paste, a couple popsicles and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. (She couldn't exactly go into someone's house where she's never been before and not bring a house-warming gift now can she?)

She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed, staring in the direction in which she was going, Orihime's house. 'Well, there's only one way to find out if they'll forgive me.' she thought, and she continued her journey.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know this chapter is very short, and after sooooo long too. But another chapter is coming soon, it's already written, it's just to type up, and I promise you it is definitely a lot longer!

Plz review!


	14. Friendship by alcohol or non?

**_Hollow Hybrid Diary: Chapter 14_**

_Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination._

_Warning: There is some Hitsu-Karin in there, closer to the end :)  
_

* * *

_**Friendship by alcohol or non?**_

It was too late to go to Urahara's anyway, so there was no harm in going to annoy him right?

She found that Matsumoto decided that the situation from before was just a mistake (not really, but it's not like she wanted him to get a hangover, she just thought at the time that that would help) and she made Leía promise that it would never happen again. (Once more Leia had the feeling that Matsumoto saw him as her child and not as much as her captain. She figured that this was because Matsumoto had found him as a child in the first place and had sent him to the academy, likely looking out for him all the way without his knowledge.)

"It's up to him if he forgives you or not. He was very upset when he realized that it was a hangover he was having, and I think he was a bit embarrassed that he had a lower tolerance than me. He thinks it kind of links him to his being a child."

Leia raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "Seriously?"

Matsumoto gave her a small smile. "He's very sensitive when he's ready."

She found him on the roof staring up at the sky. So immersed he was in his thoughts that he didn't notice her arrival. (or it could have been that she'd totally mastered ninja technique that he didn't hear anything…k, maybe that was a little unrealistic, but a girl can dream right?)

He said nothing as she sat next to him and leaned back to admire the stars with him. During the last weeks Leía realized that she had clicked with him easier and somehow everything was 'easier' with him than with any other person before. She reminded him of her father as well; he was caring, if a little cold at times, he saw things others didn't and he was always aware of everyone even though he didn't seem to be, and he didn't speak much but had a bit of a temper when those he cared about did something stupid or when they teased him, but that wasn't real most of the time, it was just an accustomed set reaction, just like her tou-chan. She hadn't spent as much time with her than with any of the others, but he just seemed to be best friend material, so hopefully he would accept her apology.

He was in rather a pessimistic mood today it seemed. He didn't even look at her once but he just generated despair and irritation as on the day they met.

"What do you want?" he said roughly as if he wanted to be alone. However the abilities of hers bared all emotions. With this variety of emotions he was most likely thinking about Hinamori again, feeling guilty again, his heart practically bleeding again from self inflicted injury. And yet, when she concentrated she realized that there was evidence in his voice as well as in his emotions that he was not really annoyed at having someone to spend his monotonous silence with him.

"Well hello to you too…" she answered sarchastically as she pulled off the foil wrapping from the top of the wine bottle. (Strangely enough Orihime didn't want the wine, she instead took the popsicles and she and Matsumoto excitedly smeared the red bean paste on them while they ate enthusiastically. Leia got out of that as fast as she could. Eeeeeuuuwwww! *gag* Well, they enjoyed it…*shakes head* strange ppl.)

"You want a drink Toushi?"

He looked at her as if he was going to blow a cap and correct her, but for some reason he ignored the name and curiously took the bottle.

"Are you planning to intoxicate me again without my knowledge?" he asked suspiciously as he read the label of the bottle.

She smiled sweetly, "Now why would I do that? ...unless you're planning on telling me you love me again?" she teased him.

Hitsugaya ignored the last comment and pulled off the cork to sniff at the contents. She said nothing as he took a drink.

They were both quiet for a while, listening to the commotion in the house below where Orihime and Matsumoto were attempting to make dinner.

By the time the bottle was half full Leia was a little pissed that he hadn't offered her any yet. Granted she did bring it for him, but it was only polite to offer! What, they didn't teach manners in shinigami school?

So, sitting up she grabbed the bottle away. "Kid, I think it's way past your bed time and too much sugar is not good for you before bed."

Hitsugaya sat up as well, irritation etched into his face, but his emotions made her feel like she just took away a comforter from a toddler, he felt so lost for a moment before he threatened. "GIVE. IT. BACK."

Instead of being afraid (though she was sure the air around her had dropped a couple degrees) she grinned at him, took a sip and handed it back.

For a moment he just stared at the bottle in his hand, then he blushed.

She was confused for a second, but then it dawned on her. "What, you've never shared saliva with someone?"

He didn't say anything, merely watching the bottle once more and failing to suppress another blush.

Leía had to laugh. "You're-ha ha- like over 100 years old and –heh– you've never kissed a girl?" she said while snickering. If it was possible, he got 10 shades redder.

"But don't worry Toushi. I'm not a pedophile, and I haven't kissed a boy yet, so there are no residual germs."

Hitsugaya was getting irritated, so she stopped and leaned back again. A couple clouds were coming in and the cold breeze made her shiver, but she felt his spirits rise. Looking at the time, she found that it was way later than she expected, so she stood up ready to leave.

"Laters Toushi." She said as she jumped off the roof onto Orihime's front steps.

"Matte." He sighed in irritation. "Urahara said he was looking for you."

"Okay. Got it." Leia turned back to walk down the stairs when he called again, more hesitant this time.

"There is this game tomorrow…after school…and we're two people short. Can you help? It's just because some idiots think that they don't have to reserve the field when they want to play. We beat them once before, but they've called for a rematch-"

Leia tried to hide her grin. "And you can't just give them the match."

He narrowed his eyes as if asking her to dare mock him.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. What kind of game?"

"Football…the one with the net, not the American one."

"Eh…I haven't played in a long while, I'm not sure how good I still am. Who are we playing with? Who's in the team?" Leia wasn't too sure about this, but playing football with a bunch of shinigami didn't seem to be the best idea to 'blend in'. She imagined Ikkaku trying to kill the ball while Matsumoto cheered. No. Not normal at all.

"A bunch of the guys from my year group. Kurosaki is the captain."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo?"

The look of irritation passed over his features once more. "No. Kurosaki Karin."

Leia was not shocked by this news since Matsumoto was always going on and on about how she was waiting on Toushirou to move up with his 'friendship' with Karin, but what did shock her was the obvious flutter in his emotions when he said her name.

"Yeah. Okay." She turned and jogged down the stairs smiling like an idiot.

"It's-"

"Don't worry Toushi, I'll find you." she spun and grinned at him before resuming her jog toward her uncle. She really needed some sleep after today and she was finally calm enough to attempt it, so she had better make that trip by Kisuke-jii soon. Not to mention her mom would cut her tail if she reached home late without calling with a valid excuse. Imagine calling and saying, "Hey kaa-chan, I'm gonna be late because I'm training to be a soul reaper." Oh the cursing she would get! Making up stories…Kisuke-jii better make it quick, it was already 9:30 p.m. gotta make it home for 10p.m. 10:30 for the latest!

However, when she arrived at the house, there was no one there. She was still getting the hang of sensing one person at a time without overloading, so she had to keep her sensory range to 50m radius, i.e. she didn't know if they were home till she reached literally in front of the house.

Leia growled to herself. "Why call me if you're not gonna be home?" and without a second look she raced back home to find her mother in the living room watching the clock and waiting for her. She was 5 minutes early.

Leia nodded at her calmly and headed up the stairs for a bath before bed like if running a mile in 15 minutes was an everyday occurrence. As soon as she came out of the shower she dropped on the bed in her towel. 'I'll have to apologize to Kisuke-jii tomorrow before school.' she thought before knocking out.

* * *

Oyasumi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz review!


End file.
